In the prior art, there are currently many types of locking devices that are used in combination with the brake-pedal of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck, to prevent the unauthorized use or theft of the vehicle. These devices generally employ a mechanical means that maintains the vehicle brake-pedal in a depressed position which locks the brakes to prevent the vehicle from being driven, Other devices range from electrically operated latches or mechanical hooks, yokes, brackets and bars all of which maintain the brakes in a depressed position. The major problem with the prior art devices is that the driver or passenger in many cases, will neglect to attach the device when the vehicle is parked or otherwise not in use. This negligence is primarily due to the device's lack of simplicity which prevents them from being easily and conveniently attached and detached. Additionally, none of the brake-pedal locking devices disclosed in the prior art or in the applicant's prior applications offer a device that provides not only a longitudinal adjustment but also vertical and horizontal adjustments. These additional adjustments allow the instant invention to be attached in vehicles with straight or angled brake swing-arms and various seat-structural elevations to where the back end of the device is attached.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,001,913 Gamboni 26 March 1991 4,903,510 Surles 27 February 1990 4,876,865 Trinidad 31 October 1989 4,779,435 Farrow 25 October 1988 4,333,326 Winters 8 June 1982 4,076,095 Adamski 28 February 1978 1,444,379 Jones 6 February 1923 ______________________________________
Gamboni in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,913 discloses a locking mechanism fixed to the firewall of a vehicle with a set of pawls grasping a locking bar attached to the brake-pedal. A key lock and ratchet mechanically actuate the locking mechanism.
Surles in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,510 discloses a hook member locked through the floorboard grasping the vehicle brake-pedal. A key actuated deadbolt locks the hook member to the floorboard.
Trinidad in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,865 discloses a pair of pivotal plate members which are locked to the brake pedal by means of a first locking arrangement. A second locking arrangement fixedly connects and locks a lower portion of the second, downwardly extending plate member to the floor of the vehicle. This second lock keeps and locks the device and the brake-pedal in a depressed position.
Farrow in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,435 discloses a yoke that is located below the brake-pedal and a hook grasping the spoke of the steering wheel. A lock pin is secured with a padlock forming a mechanical link between the steering wheel and brake.
Winters in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,326 discloses a base permanently attached to a vehicle floorboard with two members extending upward one on each side of the brake pedal and a padlock retaining the pedal rendering the brake inoperative.
Adamksi in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,095 discloses a pair of parallel bars that are installed between the brake and clutch pedal of a vehicle. This arrangement includes supports preventing either pedal from becoming depressed and a lock with a depressing pin maintaining security of the apparatus and ultimately, the vehicle.
Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,379 discloses a device having a first end and a second end. The first end attached to the floorboard of an automobile and the second end embraces the clutch (brake) pedal when in the depressed position. The device includes an upper pivot that allows the device to be stowed in an upper position when not in use.
For background purposes and as indicate of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,181,404 Baker 26 June 1993 5,001,913 Gamboni 26 March 1991 2,198,403 (UK) Soltan 15 June 1988 4,333,326 Winters 6 June 1982 997,868 (UK) Burton 7 July 1965 ______________________________________